The Tear
''The Tear ''(not an official name) is a role-play story by Jareroden97, Shadowmaster, Reptor17, Rando07, and Toa Roden. Summary Chapter 1 The Dark Lord, Reptor, and Shadowmaster met up in a strange dimension. They are attacked by bats, which are easily defeated. They then confront each other, although their battles are interrupted by a group of demons. Reptor manages to tame one, reviving it as a cat-like Vahki, and the trio forms a temporary truce to face the dangers beyond. Chapter 2 In the dimensional rift, the team of Shadowmaster, the Dark Lord, Shadowclaw, and Reptor encounter a new ally, Rando. They are confronted by the source of the rift, a Corrupt Toa, who reveals his plan and sends a horde of Makuta Dragons to kill them. After the dragons are defeated, the Toa departs, and the team decides to use Shadowclaw to track him. Chapter 3 The team progresses deeper into the dimensional rift, guided by Shadowclaw. They arrive in a forest leading to the Almighty's fortress, guarded by the Dark Warrior. They attempt to infiltrate the establishment via pretending the Almighty One sent them, but upon seeing weapons, the Dark Warrior attacks them. They manage to kill him, and are confronted by the Corrupt Toa once more. Chapter 4 Shadowclaw reveals his true identity, as the Almighty One. He orders the Corrupt Toa to kill the team, but the Toa is badly injured in the battle. Reptor notices Shadowclaw is wearing a ring that holds the power of all of the beings in the dimensional rift, and the Corrupt Toa steals it. Reptor kills Shadowclaw, and the Corrupt Toa is confronted by the team. The Toa is finally killed by Shadowmaster, who betrays the group and steals the ring. Chapter 5 Shadowmaster steals the ring, and atttempts to slay his former comrads. He is attacked by the creature Canjar, and the Dark Lord takes the ring. He procedes to turn on his teammates, almost killing them, until Reptor revives, and fuses with Shadowclaw (becoming Repclaw), and nearly kills the Dark Lord. After he loses the ring, Rando takes th ring, and makes off with it into the forest, followed by Shadowmaster. Chapter 6 Shadowmaster chases after Rando, while the Dark Lord regenerates and Canjar regains consciousness. The Dark Lord, fully regenerated, fights Repclaw, while Canjar pursues Shadowmaster. Shadowmaster tries to obtain the ring, but fails, and is attacked by Canjar. After a short battle, Canjar retreats, and fights the Dark Lord. Rando is disoriented and still has the ring, so Repclaw attempts to take it, but Rando succumbs to greed and fights back. Chapter 7 The Dark Lord and Shadowmaster begin to fight, while Rando and Repclaw do as well. Eventualy, Rando gets away from Repclaw, and Canjar and Reptor attack Shadowmaster and the Dark Lord. Shadowmaster kills Canjar, and the Dark Lord fends Reptor off. The Vahki takes the ring from Rando, but in turn the Dark Lord takes it away from him. He then teleports away. He is followed by Repclaw and Rando, but they are blasted them off a large cliff by the Dark Lord. He then teleports to SM, and the two begin fighting. Finaly, Shadowmaster knocks the Dark Lord unconsious, and dons the ring. However, Reptor (who had since turned back into himself attacks Shadowmaster), and destroys the ring as well as the energies keeping them within this world. Shadowmaster then leaves, as does the Dark Lord and Rando. Reptor then revives Canjar, and then teleports home with Shadowclaw. Characters *Reptor - A Vahki warrior and one of the three main characters. *The Dark Lord - The ruler of the Empire of Shadows and lord of darkness. One of the three main characters. *Shadowmaster - The dark ruler of The Fallen Empire and the Dark Lord's arch-rival. One of the three main characters. *Rando - Supposed "Toa" of Air and Earth and the fourth being to join the team. *The "Almighty One" - The antagonist of the first half of the story. A fusion of the Dark Lord, Shadowmaster, and Reptor's dark side. Later revealed to be Shadowclaw. *The Corrupt Toa - The creator and servant of the Almighty One. Tries to seize his power and is killed by Shadowmaster. *Shadowclaw - A demon, "tamed" by Reptor and revived as a cat-like Vahki. Is used to lead the way to the Corrupt Toa. Later reveals himself to be the Almighty One, and is killed by Reptor. Is then revived and merges with Reptor to stop The Dark Lord and Shadowmaster. *The Dark Warrior - Guardian of the Almighty One's fortress. Is killed in battle. *Canjar - The last hero to join the team. First attacks Shadowmaster, and attacks the Dark Lord after he seizes the ring. He is killed by Shadowmaster, but revived by Reptor in the end. Trivia *The story was written on Wiki Metru's mibbit chat room, in the form of a role-play. Category:User:Reptor17 Category:User:Rando07